


Stay

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't stay, Ray."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "If I had you here, I'd clip your wings".

On the Quest, all the heat had been between their bodies. Now it turns itself into a blazing row in Fraser’s cabin, and he allows himself to be swept along with the anger.

“You can’t stay, Ray,” he snaps, for what feels like the thousandth time in the conversation.

“Why the hell not?” Ray shouts back. His arms shoot out, almost knocking their empty mugs off the windowsill. At this point, Fraser would almost prefer that Ray break them.

Fraser has only a few answers left to give, fewer that he wants to voice. “You can’t survive out here.”

“Fuck that,” Ray yells. “You do not get to tell me that after I just spent six weeks pulling my weight.”

“I didn’t mean - Look around you, Ray.” Fraser gestures to the window. He knows what there is out there, what it offers Ray. This angry Ray is better than the alternative. Tiredly, Fraser says, “I’d clip your wings if you stayed here.”

He doesn’t realise that he’s dropped his head until he feels Ray’s warm hand beneath his chin. “That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard,” Ray tells him. “All this new stuff for me to explore, and you think that’s clipping my wings?”

Up this close, Ray’s eyes holding his, Fraser feels like he’s the vulnerable one, even though it’s Ray who has been baring his heart. Almost whispering, Fraser says, “If you stay now, and change your mind later… I’m not sure I could…”

Ray gets a hand around the back of his neck and grips, murmuring a fervent, “I’m not going anywhere, Fraser.”

The following kiss goes on for so long that Fraser forgets whether he was going to say _survive_ , or _let you go_.


End file.
